


Nature Made Me a Fighter

by chloenightswantsflight



Series: Vernon Boyd, Person Rarely Told [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A/B/O verse, Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Multi, Omega Vernon Boyd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloenightswantsflight/pseuds/chloenightswantsflight
Summary: Vernon Boyd is 19 when we meets his first lover and quite unprepared for what happens after that relationship ends. He is the rare non dainty omega and he could a fuck about domestic, so watch as he plans to show the alphas who they are messing with.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not at all happy with this chapter (or the title) but it will (hopefully) get better so I hope you enjoy it!

_ Boyd was never one  for crowds, but he tended to prefer quiet, isolated areas. Being an omega almost ruined that for him. He was taking Alpha Hormone pills that made him also smell like a Beta. He wanted that, to smell like a Beta. _

_ He has a secret of hoping one day he would wake up as a Beta. No more days of having stupid Alpha jocks trying to smell him. Having rude snobby people give him weird looks. He is quite tall and large so people are often surprised when they realize he isn’t an Alpha. The looks have decreased since he started taking the hormones, being recognized as a Beta was marginally better than being sniffed by dumb jocks. Of course he knows it isn’t possible but a guy can dream. _

_ In the end he was a lonely again. Working one job after school, and planning to do who knows how many in the upcoming summer. He wanted whatever Erica taken to change, before he remembered her as a unnoticable Beta, who frequently had seizures. The low point was when some asshole taken a video of her during a seizure. Now she could be mistaken for an Alpha the way she flaunts around. Isn’t that what I want? To be mistaken and thought of as an Alpha? Does he just go up to her  and ask “How can I turn into someone mistaken for an Alpha like you?” _

_ Boyd can't  just do that,  Boyd did not have the confidence  for such a thing.  perhaps it was because he was an Omega.  _

_ Why he was born an Omega, he wondered sometimes? He wasn’t overly submissive and he wasn’t very charming. He was a tall, buff fucker. He had exactly one relationship that failed long before it even started. He could be easygoing but that didn’t mean he was a pushover. The worst part was that he often had to deal with racist alphas who tried to demean him considering not only was he a buff omega but a black guy as well. More than often he had to put those fuckers in their place and if he jumped well he considered part of the territory.  _

_ Then he meets his first lover and the world is never the same. _

* * *

 

Her name is Beverly Cash, one of the few top black businesswomen, mostly likely richer than most rich people I could name combined. During her work hours she was a real bitch, or so she said after laughing, her voice raspy from smoking. At 35, she knew would have step up her game least they say she was slipping. So what if she liked young things like Vernon, she liked that name liking how it tasted when she said it. 

She liked buying him things, whether it was clothes or “toys” or just food. To watch him wear things she bought made her happy, and when he asked her to help find find place off campus she felt excited, soon he would just hers she thought. So she helped him found a place, something affordable after all she wasn’t going to pay for everything. 

Everything was going fine until her company came under fire, a several alpha board members had been caught bedazzling money which resulted in accounts of high employees to be frozen including hers. It was a shock and insult to her as both a beta and figurehead. It wasn’t long before she broke ties with Vernon for his safety or so she said. It was strange to him to see her so serious but it had to be done. Though she made sure he had a steady supply of legal heat suppressors just in case. One last gift for her to give to him, as she wished good luck in his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are the best!!


End file.
